


Alice and Eve

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Unhappy Ending, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: Alive loves Eve and Eve loves Alice. Or so it seems until Eve leaves one morning to visit her parents and never comes back. Alice tries find her but it's like Eve never existed. No records of her or her family can be found. Months turn into years and still no word from Eve. Just as Alice comes to terms with her girlfriends disappearance, she learns that Eve is alive and close by. One long drive later and the two are finally together again, unfortunately the reunion is very one sided.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Alice and Eve

We were back in my hometown. It was a Thursday I believe. My great aunt had just passed and I had somehow made it into the will. There were only three of us included and I had gotten most of her things. What was I supposed to do with a hundred year old house in the middle of Manhattan. I guess now my girlfriend and I no longer have to worry about finding roommates to help with rent.

We packed up our things, everything seemed to be in this beautiful yellow light. Moving was usually stressful but with you there I never wanted it to end. You were convinced my lack of sleep would cause us to crash but we made it. Me, you, and our packed to the brim car made it all the way there.

The first night we arrived we threw all of our things in the living room and slept on the office floor across the hall. You woke me up several times to tell me the place was haunted and that houses should never make those sounds. I told you, you were such a fool and to go back to sleep. I promised to ghost hunt with you tomorrow. 

Then at six am your phone rang. You answered it with a nervous voice and seemed sad. I had never seen you like that before. You hated sad, sad was your least favorite emotion. You never let it show before, that scared me. 

“Okay, I will see you soon.” 

You put your phone back on the floor. You weren’t facing me anymore.

“Who was it?”

“My parents.”

“Did something happen?”

“My mom, she’s sick again.”

“Oh.” 

I asked you many times in the past what kind of sick you meant but you would never say. I learned to stop asking.

“I- My dad called me and wants me to come home for a few days. He said it’s real bad this time.”

“Then go. I will be here when you get back.”

You turned around and gave me a sad smile and kissed my forehead. 

“I love you.”

The tone you said that in worried me. Like it was the last time you would say it.

“I love you, too.”

You got up out of our nest of blankets and walked out into the living room. I could hear you moving things around and talking to yourself. A few minutes later the door shut and you left me.

You left me, for two years. Not one phone call, not one text, not even a fucking letter. I thought you died but no you are here in front of me sleeping in this hospital bed with a bullet hole through your side. I hate you. Do you know how patiently I waited, how everyday I convinced myself you were just busy and would call me tomorrow. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to unpack your things for you, to walk around in what was supposed to be our house. Our house, our things, our future together. No you don’t and you never will, because you weren’t there. 

I went through your things when I unpacked. At first I wasn’t going to but then I thought to myself, maybe, if I found your parents house I would find you. But the strange thing is its like they don’t exist. So where did you really go? What are you not telling me? Why didn’t you trust me? Was it all the times I tried to ask about your life before we met? Only to be shot down by a harsh glare and a silver tongued response. The fact I don’t know is killing me. Why didn’t you just come home?

Please, never leave me again.


End file.
